callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Capture the Flag
Capture the Flag is a game mode, the objective in this multiplayer mode is obvious; to capture the enemy flag while attempting to defend yours. Realistically, capturing a flag is, as always, a key component of military success. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, CTF plays like in all other games only difference is that when you carry the flag you can't use your weapon but you can melee with the flag. Attacking with the flag is always a one hit kill. Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Tactics It is necessary to work as a team in order for one player to grab the enemy flag while the others cover him and also to retrieve the flag if the carrier is killed. Use artillery strikes to kill any enemies near their flag before running in and grabbing it (or even get teammates to run in during the artillery strike). An alternate tactic is to have one player infiltrate the enemy base but hold up in close proximity to the flag without being detected. The rest of your team should have Bolt-Action Rifles with Overkill perk and silenced SMGs and wait for the enemy to come and get your flag. Wait for them to come to your base, and then ambush them quietly. Hopefully you can get half of them to come your way, then your infiltrator should grab their flag and get it back to your base. The Ambush teams can now use their Rifles and carve a path for you to capture. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 CTF is now a game mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The only changes are that you can see which players are holding the flag, and now it takes 1 second to steal, and capture the flag. It has thumb|300px|right|Capture the Flag on [Underpass in Modern Warfare 2.]]also been updated from the CTF version in World at War so that now its harder to be spawn killed by being spawned at the point furthest from your enemies and closest to the flag. Also, tiebreakers are settled by a sudden death overtime in which the first team to pick up the enemy flag wins the game. Tactics Many players will now use Riot Shields to barge their way through to the flag and use Tactical Insertions when they get close. The Perks that are used most are cloaking ones like Cold-blooded or Ninja. Also, commonly used is the combination of Marathon and Lightweight giving the user unlimited sprint and faster sprint at the same time. Also used is Commando while the player has a weapon with a Tactical Knife. This combination allows the user unlimited fast sprint while being able to stab at a large distance. Smoke grenades are particularly useful, being able to swoop in and steal the flag and make an exit inside the duration of the Smoke effect, providing there are no explosives or direct campers in the vicinity. Team co-ordination is vital in this game-mode. Although, it is possible to go solo so that the enemy team doesn't suspect anyone until you grabbed their flag. Marathon and lightweight should be used for this. Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One